


Anything you want

by snarkvictory



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Foreskin Play, M/M, Nipple Play, Panties, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkvictory/pseuds/snarkvictory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry can't say no to Draco, and why would he when these are the results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything you want

**Author's Note:**

> Written for http://hp-kinkfest.livejournal.com/
> 
> Author's Notes: This is my first real try at writing sex so I'm sorry if it's not great. I hope that my prompter like what I did with it. No beta, all mistakes are mine. I do appreciate constructive criticism so please pm me with any. Thanks and enjoy.

Anything You Want

 

“Daddy, would you rub my feet please,” it wasn’t really a question as Draco slithered a foot into Harry lap, completely ignoring the case report that had been resting there first. Harry watched amused and exasperated as Draco kicked the report to the floor and wiggled his toes at Harry. Forsaking Draco’s foot for a moment, he stretched his arms above his head and arched his back. When he felt the satisfying crack, he relaxed and took in the picture of Draco.

He was sprawled insolently across the couch, his healer’s robe long since abandoned for nothing but one of Harry’s over-sized t-shirts, he was practically swimming in it. His head was resting against the arm of the sofa, his long bare pale leg crossed over the other and stretched out to reach Harry’s lap. Draco looked unbearably smug, biting his lip, as Harry reached down for his foot. “Anything you want Baby.”

With a firm grip on his ankle Harry yanked Draco further down the sofa; Draco gave a surprised squeak and the shirt he was wearing rucked up as he was pulled down to reveal the deep blue barely-there silk knickers Draco was sporting. It was Harry’s turn to feel smug as he watched Draco pull his shirt down in a false show of modesty. Draco obviously wanted more than a foot massage and if there was one thing that Harry loved it was giving Draco what he wanted.

Bringing both hands to Draco’s right foot Harry began to knead the sole with his thumbs. It was almost automatic, the repetitive motion of heel, arch, ball, sides, instep, repeat. As he worked he could let his mind wonder to where he would like this to go. Would Draco want to play dress-up again? Would he be naughty and need punishing? Or did he simply want Harry to lavish attention on him like always? It didn’t matter. Harry was always up for whatever Draco wanted but the soft mewls and sexy little moans he was making made Harry think he was feeling a bit needy.

Working his way up Draco’s calf Harry couldn’t get enough of his flawless, smooth flesh. Kneading for a moment longer Harry let his fingers glide up and into the cavern beneath his knee before venturing up Draco’s enticing thigh. The guise of massage all but given up as he groped and tried to delve up Draco’s inner thigh, but Draco wasn’t having it.

“The other foot now Daddy,” his perfect mouth pouted but his grey eyes where all too knowing. Harry’s face was hot, not from embarrassment at getting caught but flushed with desire and heat from Draco’s playing hard to get. “Anything you want Baby.”

Once again, Harry began his tried and true foot rub pattern but this time Draco groans of enjoyment where joined with Harry’s as Draco rubbed his unoccupied foot against Harry’s burgeoning erection. With even less pretense Harry’s hand began to climb up Draco’s slender, hairless leg. This time Draco allowed Harry a bit more time to enjoy the supple flesh before making another demand. “Daddy, will you do my back now?”

Harry sighed, a bit disappointed as his fingers had just reached the delectable crease where Draco’s thigh met the curve of his arse. With one last lingering squeeze Harry sat up and scooted back against the couch. Patting his lap he said again, “Anything you want Baby.”

With a dramatic air Draco swung his feet to the floor and stepped on the discarded papers of Harry report. Carefully he sat himself on Harry’s lap, thighs parted so that he could use Harry’s knees for balance. He took his time getting situated, wiggling and squirming like the rampant tease he was before looking over his shoulder at Harry. Seeing that the show was over Harry slid his hands up Draco’s back to start with his neck He placed both of his thumbs at the base of Draco’s head and began to rub up and down the slender column of his neck. He took his time before beginning to knead Draco’s shoulders, paying special attention to the space between his shoulder blades where Draco seemed to carry all his tension. The pleased cooing that escaped from Draco went straight to Harry’s cock.

Slowly Harry made his way down Draco’s back, rubbing and kneading along his spine. As Harry worked downward Draco had begun to lean forward to accommodate him, using Harry’s knees to prop himself upright. When Harry reached the small of Draco’s back Draco’s leaning caused him to slide backward, landing right on top of Harry confined hard-on. Harry’s hands snapped to Draco’s hips to steady him but he couldn’t resist pulling him down tighter on to his prick, groaning at the sensation. It took a moment for Harry to collect himself before he started massaging the small of Draco’s back again.

But Draco seemed set on driving Harry mental because he started grinding himself back against him. He really did try to keep up the massage but after only a few minutes he found his arms wrapped around Draco’s middle, encouraging his movement. He pressed his face to Draco’s bared shoulder, where the too-large collar of his shirt had slid off, sucking a line of open mouthed kisses to his pale throat. Draco let out a broken whine as Harry pushed his hands under the shirt, touching every inch he could reach. Keeping one hand on Harry’s knees for balance Draco reached back with the other, digging it into Harry’s hair. Harry’s hissed against Draco’s neck from the tight grip but continued to suck and lick and bite every inch from his shoulder to the hidden spot behind Draco’s ear.

Using the tips of his fingers Harry ghosted them over the very tips of Draco’s nipples to hear him cry out from the tease. It was all the encouragement Harry needed to get rougher. With his thumbs and forefingers Harry worried both of Draco’s nipples between them, loving the feeling of them getting hard. He continued to pinch them and pull them, he dragged his thumb nail carefully over their peaks, every sound Draco made set Harry’s blood racing. Draco’s movements stuttered and Harry could feel him shake with pleasure.

“Do you like that Baby?” Harry panted into Draco’s ear. “Do you like when Daddy plays with your little tits?” Draco only keened and ground back harder in response. Knowing how Draco loved this, Harry cupped his chest and squeezed like they were small breasts. “You know how much Daddy loves touching your sweet little titties, don’t you Baby?”

Draco’s grasp was quickly followed by a reedy moan as Harry continued to torment his nipples. Harry felt every sound in the throbbing of his cock and all he could think about was how it would feel pressed up against Draco’s silk covered arse without his trousers in the way. Loath as he was to still Draco’s movements or let go of his now puffy nipples he couldn’t wait a moment longer. Nearly tearing them, Harry yanked his trousers open and less than carefully pulled his straining prick out of his boxer fly.

Draco ground back relentlessly. Using one hand Harry hiked up Draco’s shirt and pressed his cock against Draco’s panty clad bottom. Harry wanted to pull his balls into a more comfortable position but the back and forth movements of Draco’s arse caught his foreskin and dragged it up and down. It was too good. The sight of it and the sensation made his eyes roll back as a deep groan torn from his throat, “Fuck Baby, yeah fucking perfect.” Fuck, he wanted to watch. He wanted to let himself come all over Draco’s pretty panties just like this.

But he also wanted to watch Draco gag on him and he wanted to suck on Draco’s sweet little tits until he was begging to come and he wanted to hear Draco plead for his Daddy as Harry fucked him into their mattress. So before he could be tempted to end things too quickly Harry stood up so abruptly that Draco fell forwards into the coffee table with an aborted moan turned squawk.

Before Draco could recover and get properly mad at being thrown from Harry’s lap Harry spun him around and flung him over his shoulder. Carefully navigating around the coffee table Harry made his way out of the sitting room. Unable to resist all that creamy skin Harry ran his free hand over Draco’s thighs and up to his bum. Draco really did have a perfect arse, each cheek fitting in his hand. He gave each a good squeeze and several slaps just to hear Draco gasp. As he made his way up the stairs Harry focused his attention along Draco’s crack, pressing his finger against his sweet little hole and rubbing Draco’s panties against it.

He kept at it, rubbing and pressing in, all the way up to the bedroom, so that by the time he walked through the doorway he had the tip of his finger inside Draco, panties and all. It was maddening trying to walk listening to Draco’s needy whines and not just drop to the floor and ravage him there so it was a great relief when Harry swung Draco to the bed. He landed with a bounce and even as strung out on need as he was he still let out an adorably breathless giggle.

Kicking down his trousers and pants Harry wasted no time at all, descended on him, shoving his tangled shirt up, and sucking one reddened nipple into his mouth. He nipped at it sharply and ran his free hand over Draco’s flank as he arched and cried out, “Please Daddy.” And fuck Harry knew it was sick how the high, broken pitch of that word went straight to his cock. He knew it was sick to relish how small Draco felt beneath him and how young he looked flushed and begging. He knew should probably feel some kind of shame but really all he could think about was all the things he could do to Draco right now.

“What do you want Baby? Want can Daddy do?” He panted against Draco’s heaving chest, moving over to bite at Draco’s other nipple. Draco whined and clutched at Harry’s hair, “Please.”

Sitting up on his elbows Harry slid up Draco’s body to nibble on his ear, “Come on Baby, you gotta to tell Daddy what you want. How can Daddy give you what you want if you don’t tell me?” Draco’s face was flushed beautifully and he was panting and writhing, trying to grind his weeping cock against Harry’s thigh. “Touch me Daddy please.” It was amazing to Harry how demanding Draco could sound while begging.

“Anything you want Baby.” Harry made his way down Draco’s body kissing and biting along his way until he reached Draco’s panties, stretched and wet from his straining prick. Lightly he ran a finger then his mouth over the sopping wet front of Draco’s knickers. “Oh Baby, look how wet you are for Daddy,” His hot breath causing Draco’s cock to strain the fabric further. Draco’s breathed ‘Oh Daddy’ broke off into a moan as Harry began mouthing him through the soaked knickers.

Harry sucked at the head of Draco’s cock through the silk and was pleased to feel another drop of precome soak on to his tongue. Moving downward to tease Draco’s tightly encased balls Harry debated the merits of removing Draco’s panties. It was always incredible fucking Draco with them pulled to the side but it made preparation a bitch and Harry really wanted to take his time with Draco tonight.

Acting quickly, he sat up and hooked his fingers on the sides of Draco’s silk knickers and dragged them down Draco’s lovely legs. His cock sprang up and slapped his stomach, wet and flushed. Harry couldn't resist licking a stripe from base to the tip just to hear his Baby moan. He licked his way back down to Draco’s soft silky testicles, sucking them into his mouth briefly before going on to lave his perineum.

Harry pushed both of Draco’s legs up, knowing the routine Draco caught them behind his knees and held them there. Draco’s mouthwatering pink hole winked at Harry and he couldn’t wait another moment, he dove in licking the very rim before sealing his mouth over Draco’s opening and sucked. Draco practically convulsed, back arching and a high keen tore its way out of him. As Harry licked and sucked and used his teeth to gently tug on Draco’s rim Draco babbled a string of filthy non-sense, all curse words and moans but always ‘Daddy.’

Pulling back Harry knew his face was covered in saliva but he didn’t care, “Oh Baby, Daddy loves eating you out. Your sweet little boy pussy tastes so good. Do you want Daddy to finger you? Do you want Daddy to put his fingers in your tight, wet cunt?” He made it clear that he wanted an answer with a sharp nip to Draco’s upturned thigh.

Flushed with arousal and shame, as he always was when Harry talked to him so, Draco managed a nod and a broken, “Yes please Daddy.” Using both his thumbs Harry spread Draco as much as he could and began to worm his tongue into Draco’s tight heat. Stabbing in and out Harry worked him open, slowly slipping both of his index fingers in alongside his tongue. Once Draco was wide enough for both fingers Harry pulled his head back and spat into Draco to get him wetter, using his finger to pull him open. Fuck he loved being able to see into Draco’s hot pink hole, it made him frantic to shove himself inside.

Removing one hand to summon the oil from the nightstand Harry compensated by adding another finger with the other hand, fucking them insistently into Draco. Once Harry felt the bottle smack into his hand he popped the cap. He spread his fingers as wide as Draco’s tight rim would allow and poured the oil directly inside him. The wet, squelching noise of his fingers fucking Draco was obscene and really going to kill him if he didn’t get inside Draco soon. Quickly harry slipped a third finger in, just to be sure that Draco could take him, and pumped a few times before pulling out.

Draco let out a wretched sound of loss before Harry soothed him as he positioned himself over Draco. “Don’t worry Baby, Daddy’s going to fill you up right now. You want that don’t you? Want Daddy to fill up your empty pussy? Come on, tell Daddy.”

Almost delirious and on the edge of climax Draco spread his legs wider to make room for Harry “Yeah,” he panted, “Need you to fill me up.”

Harry teased Draco’s hole with his cock, sliding it up and down and slapping it with his cock. “You want Daddy’s cock in your little pussy Baby?”

Impatient Draco hooked a leg behind Harry back and pulled, “Daddy, I need you cock in my pussy now. I’m so empty.” Unable to handle any further delays, Harry lined himself up and sunk inside Draco’s tight wet hole. Driving forward until he was ball deep Harry tried to wait for Draco to adjust but couldn’t help rocking into him. When Draco only moaned Harry took it as permission to fuck him and he did.

Immediately Harry set a bruising pace, worked up from their foreplay and Draco’s constant stream of begging for Harder, Deeper, Daddy fuck me. He leaned on his forearms and hooked his hands under Draco’s shoulders, pulling him down onto each of Harry’s thrusts. Draco cried out loudly as Harry bit harshly at his collar bones and neck and seemed to squeeze around Harry every time his prick bounced against Harry’s stomach.

Harry knew this first round wasn’t going to last long, already he was fighting the urge to paint Draco’s insides with his come and he could only hope Draco would get off before he did. “Oh fuck you feel so good around Daddy’s cock Baby. You’re making Daddy feel so good with your sweet little hole. Taking Daddy so good. Fuck! You’re so perfect. Want you to come just like this. Just from Daddy’s cock fucking you like a girl. Like a good little girl. Oh fuck! That’s right, take it. Take it Baby. Oh fucking yes Baby!”

It was in the middle of Harry’s babbling that he felt Draco clamp down around him and spurt against both their stomachs. The impossible tightness of his hole and the desperate moans escaping Draco set Harry off. He felt himself swell and came shot after shot deep inside Draco’s spasming body, still trusting with each spurt of come Harry thought he might die if his orgasm didn’t abate.

When it finally did and his vision cleared, Harry pushed himself up with shaky arms, panting, and looked down on the writhing mess of his lover. Both his nipples and lips were swollen and red, sweat was pouring down his body, him come and precome were pooled on his stomach and even up to chest. Carefully Harry pulled his wilting cock out of Draco and relished the sight of what had felt like pints of his come began to dribble out of Draco’s puffy and abused hole.

Just for the pleasure of it Harry scooped some of his escaping semen and pushed it back inside Draco with two fingers. Gently working them in and out Harry watched as Draco’s head tilted back with a wrecked moan and his cock gave an exhausted twitch against his stomach. Knowing it was too soon for round two for either of them Harry pulled his fingers out and brought them to Draco’s lips. Eagerly Draco’s sucked them in and Harry thought that maybe round two would be sooner than he had thought.

Exhausted and gorgeous Draco spoke around his fingers, “Thank you Daddy.” Taking his fingers back Harry flopped down next to him, slid one hand into Draco’s hair, and said against his lips, “Anything you want Baby.”  
End.


End file.
